


Craig's best friend is hot

by Stanleymarshthealcoholic



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stanleymarshthealcoholic/pseuds/Stanleymarshthealcoholic
Summary: Kinda OOC creek but whatever, enjoy. Mentioned style.





	Craig's best friend is hot

Craig fell asleep in class. English was probably his least favourite lesson, because it wasn't fun like since and math, and he didn't sit with his friends like he did in art or French. So he usually used the time to sleep, catching up on the sleep he always missed at night. His best friend had anxiety and insomnia, so Craig was always staying up to keep him company, even if it was just over text. Tweek insisted that Craig didn't need to keep doing that after he started to see dark circles much like his own under the taller boys eyes, but Craig wouldn't listen. He wanted to keep tweek company.

He always slept better in class or when he shared a room with tweek anyway, which he did often because he could calm the twitchy blond better in person, and when tweek was calm like that he could usually drift of to sleep, but only if Craig was with him. 

Craig dreamed of tweek. Of his buttery hair and emerald eyes. Of his pianist fingers and skinny frame and the freckles on his cheek which looked almost like andromeda. Of his slightly plump lips and the idea of them damn and reddened. He always dreamed of tweek. He'd realized a long time ago that his feelings for his best friend were more romantic than he was comfortable admitting, and it didn't help when the most iconic best friends in South park, Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh, came out as a couple at the beginning of the year. He knew tweek would never feel that way about him. Tweek was far too good for Craig anyway.

Craig was boring, stoic and secretly a total nerd. Sure, he was tall, but that was about his only redeeming quality. He was a dick, his nose a little too large and hooked, his skin too sallow to be called olive like his family's, his eyes a bit lopsided and his teeth crooked. His hair was thick and black but he never remembered to get it cut so he did it himself- poorly.   
Tweek was also tall, but not as tall as Craig, his body thin and willowy. His eyes were huge in his heart shaped face and his nose was small and button-like. He was sweet and caring and so much better than Craig in every way. Even in his sleep he knew this, tears rolling down his sleeping face and dampening the navy sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Craig. Gah! CRAIG!" Still mostly asleep, Craig groaned hearing tweeks voice. "C-Craig.... are you nghhh crying?" The noiret sobbed more heavily. "Craig.... what's wrong?"  
"T---tweek." Craig muttered. As the fog cleared from his brain, Craig realized that the classroom was empty other than him and Tweek.  
"Ngh.... Craig, what did I do? Why am I what's wrong? GahHh, do you .... ngh..... want me to leave you alone from now on?" Tweek looked insecure.  
"NO! don't leave me!" Craig practically shouted. Realizing what he said, he turned beet red. "Fuck, I mean, No. It doesn't matter."  
"Craig. You were crying, and I've never seen you cry before. Clearly it does matter."  
"No, don't worry about it tweekers." Craig smiled thinly, standing up and grabbing his bag.   
"Well, I am worried. Please, just tell me. Ngh, maybe I can help?"   
"You can't, tweek. I'm fine, let's go." Craig was back to his usual monotone self.   
Annoyed, tweek grabbed Craig's arm as he turned away. "CRAIG! Just, gah, tell me what the f-fuck is wrong!" He practically shouted at the taller boy. He expected... something. But Craig just turned and bolted from the room. 

 

"Fuck! FUCK!" Craig screamed, punching the wall.   
"So, fucker, what's up with you? I don't think I've ever seen you show so much emotion." Kenny grinned as he leaned on the wall beside where Craig was punching.  
"Fuck off, McCormick."   
"Now, fucker, don't be like that. I thought we were friends the blond pouted.  
Craig just groaned and flipped him off.   
"Let me guess.... hmmm..... Now, why would Craig Fucker be so upset...... is it..... Tweek?" Craig tensed. "So, it's about our dear sweet tweek is it? Is it about the fact you're in love with him?"  
"What?!" He sputtered. "I-im not..."  
"Yeah, you are. Don't bother." Kenny laughed.  
"Fine. Whatever. Sure. Yes, it's about tweek. Now leave me alone."  
"Have you told him yet? Or is that why you're upset? I doubt you'd be upset if you told him, it's clear the poor boy is smitten. So my guess is that you're too much of a pussy to tell him you want to fuck him, so you're taking it out on a brick wall."  
"I don't want to fuck him, Kenny!" Craig blushed. He didn't think he'd ever blushed before. The blond gave a gap toothed smirk. "Ok, Well, I don't JUST want to fuck him. I fucking love him. He's not just a piece of add, though I doubt you'd know the difference, McWhoremick."   
"NgHhh..... you love me?" Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Craig turned and saw tweek stood behind him.  
"Tweek... I......"   
"Why didn't you GAH fucking tell me?! Craig! you idiot...." the twitchy boy smiled. "Kennys right you know. I am smitten. You could've just told me." He laughed.  
"Wait... you heard all that?" Craig turned to Kenny. "You.... you knew he was there. You must've seen him...."   
"Yup. You're welcome, fucker. And by the way? I know the difference between love and wanting to fuck someone, asshole. Just because I get around doesn't mean I've never been in love." He walked off, leaving tweek and Craig stood together.   
"Craig.... your hands are bleeding."   
Craig smirked. "So, you like me, huh?" He spoke, cocky.  
"Fuck you man! Don't be a dick....." the smaller boy blushed. Craig stepped towards him, grabbing him surprisingly gently.   
Craig lifted tweek up, the blond automatically wrapping his legs around Craig's waist as their lips crashed together. Craig pushed him against the wall.   
"Tweek Tweak... I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Of ngh.... course, man. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Kenny is in love with butters.... who he can't be with because of butters' parents. So he instead settles for making sure all his friends find happiness where he can't. He knows tweek is smitten because he's a self appointed relationship councillor for all his friends and he's close to tweek. I live for that tweek Kenny friendship even though it's no where in canon. This is bad and I wrote it at like one am.


End file.
